1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-density reproduction-only optical disc having a transition zone between a zone in which disc related information is recorded as high frequency groove wobbles and a zone in which user data is recorded by pits, and a method of reproducing data from the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical discs are information recording media used in optical pickup devices which record/reproduce information in a non-contact manner. Optical discs are classified as compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDS) according to their storage capacity. Examples of types of optical discs capable of recording, erasing, and reproducing information include a 650 MB CD recordable (CD-R), a CD-rewritable (CD-RW), a 4.7 GB DVD+RW, a DVD-random access memory (DVD-RAM), and a DVD-RW. 650 MB CD and 4.7 GB DVD-ROM are examples of reproduction-only discs. Furthermore, high-density optical discs, for example, HD-DVDs having a recording capacity of 20 GB or more, have been developed.
In general, disc related information, that is, reproduction-only data is recorded in a lead-in area positioned at an inner portion of a conventional reproduction-only optical disc in the form of pits. However, in order to design a reproduction-only optical disc that is compatible with the same disc drives as a high-density recordable optical disc known or to be developed later, the formats of both discs must be consistent. Thus, a physical data structure of the high-density reproduction-only optical disc is required to be designed in consideration of the format of the high-density recordable optical disc.